mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Bullies
Hoops = |-| Dump-Bell = |-| Score = Os Bullies '''são um grupo de três pégasos incluindo '''Hoops, Dumb-Bell e Score que fazem bullying com Rainbow Dash e Fluttershy, chamando-as respectivamente de "Rainbow Crash" e "Klutzershy". O três aparecem na primeira temporada no episódio Arco-Íris Supersônico e Hoops e Dumb-Bell também aparecem como potros no episódio As Crônicas da Marca. Hoops mais tarde aparece como um potro na quarta temporada, no episódio Trocas! e os três aparecem como potros durante um flashback na quinta temporada no episódio The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone. Os dois além de Hoops não são nomeadas no show, o título do três foi dado no Guia dos Elementos da Harmonia. Designs Diferentemente da maioria dos outros garanhões fortes, seus cascos de garanhões não se tornaram visíveis com cores diferentes da sua pelagem. Suas crinas cobrem os olhos em diferentes graus: Hoops tem um estilo de crina que cobre os olhos completamente quando é um garanhão adulto e parcialmente como um potro, "Dumb-Bell" tem um estilo de crina que cobre os olhos parcialmente tanto como um garanhão adulto quanto um potro, e "Score" tem um estilo de crina que cobre os olhos completamente tanto como um garanhão adulto quanto um potro. Hoops tem um esquema de cor semelhante à de Cheese Sandwich, pelagem e cor de crina semelhante a Caramel e Doutor Horse, e a cor dos olhos semelhante a Golden Delicious e Cherry Fizzy. "Dumb-Bell" tem o mesmo design potro de "Chip Mint" e pelagem e cores de crina semelhantes a Sealed Scroll. "Score" tem a mesma cutie mark de Hondo Flanks. Representação na série 1ª temporada thumb|Hoops e "Dumb-Bell" tirando sarro de [[Rainbow Dash.]]Em Arco-Íris Supersônico, quando Rainbow Dash e Fluttershy retornam à Cloudsdale para a competição Melhor Jovem Voador, Hoops, "Dumb-Bell", e "Score" encontram-se com elas, elas chegam e eles começam provocando Rainbow sobre a forma como ela foi expulsa da escola de voo, como ela supostamente não tem chance de ganhar a competição, e como o Arco-Íris Supersônico é supostamente um antigo conto de pôneis, é o que realmente traz Rainbow para baixo. Pouco tempo depois das amigas de Rainbow chegam em Clousdale na Fábrica do Clima, os três garanhões admiram as novas asas de Rarity que foram feitas por Twilight Sparkle. Depois de testemunhar Rainbow Dash salvando os Wonderbolts e Rarity, ganhando posteriormente a competição, eles começam a dar respeito para Rainbow Dash, e pedem desculpas a ela por dar-lhe um momento difícil, e eles perguntam se ela pode sair com eles, mas Rainbow rejeita a sua oferta para sair com os Wonderbolts. Em As Crônicas das Marcas, Hoops e "Dumb-Bell" aparecem como potros nos flashbacks de Fluttershy e de Rainbow Dash, Hoops já tem sua marca Cutie e "Dumb-Bell" ainda não tem a sua. No flashback de Fluttershy, depois que ela tenta voar, mas não consegue, os dois jovens potros começam a zombar Fluttershy de não ser capaz de voar, apenas quando Rainbow Dash (ou Rainbow Crash como eles a chamam) a levanta. Rainbow decide desafiar os dois valentões em uma corrida, mas durante a competição, "Dumb-Bell" se choca contra uma coluna e Hoops fica para fora, e logo após, Rainbow faz o Arco-Íris Supersônico e ganha a sua cutie mark. 4ª temporada Em Trocas!, Hoops aparece como um potro nos dias atuais, na Feira de Rainbow Falls. 5ª temporada Os Bullies aparecem no flashback de Gilda em The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone depois que Pinkie Pie lembra Gilda de quando Rainbow Dash costumava ser sua amiga. Eles brevemente fazem o divertimento de Gilda para não voar no acampamento de vôo, mas Rainbow Dash se levanta para ela. Os créditos nomeam Hoops, como em materiais anteriores. Outras representações Livros de histórias Hoops e "Dumb-Bell" aparecem em adaptações de As Crônicas das Marcas. Hoops aparece e é chamado pela primeira vez no capítulo 9 do My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, "A Head in the Clouds". IDW Comics Na página 15 do My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, o comentário de MyStable "LOL" é atribuído a Hoops. Versões diferentes Hoops Dumb-Bell Score Mercadoria O trio aparece nos posters: Comic Con 2011 e O Caos é Mágico. Na página 35 do Guia dos Elementos da Harmonia lista o trio como simplesmente "BOY BULLIES". No jogo de cartas colecionáveis, o cartão # 32 R lista Hoops com um símbolo de marca registrada e lista a citação "Do it" (Faça isso). Esta é a primeira vez que ele é simultaneamente nomeado e ilustrado. Citações Galeria Categoria:Pôneis Pégasos Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens de apoio